Planet Vegeta: Planet Earth
by Trunksdbz
Summary: I have been a huge fan of Dragonball for a while now, but the thing I always find interesting is the fate of the Saiyan race. I have always wondered if I could have them come to Earth and live there while Planet Vegeta gets destroyed by Freeza.


**A/N: so, this is my second one-shot I have made and I hope it goes well.**

"King Vegeta, spies have told us that Freeza is planning on destroying our race with Planet Vegeta. We must evacuate the strongest saiyans and move to another planet." A saiyan said, kneeling in front of King Vegeta and his son, Prince Vegeta, who was frowning at the presence of a lower-class saiyan.

"What would be a good planet for us?" King Vegeta asked.

"Planet Earth would be easy to concur and a planet Freeza would not think to look for us, your majesty." The saiyan replied, still bowing, respectfully.

"Than we shall go to Planet Earth. Get all the higher-class saiyans into pods and send them to Earth. Prince Vegeta, you get into a pod" King Vegeta ordered.

Obediently, Prince Vegeta walked out of the room and went into a room filled with saiyan pods. He got inside one and put in Earth's coordinates and flew off, King Vegeta and many other saiyans following in other pods. Behind them, they heard Planet Vegeta explode because of Freeza.

* * *

One year later-

"Prince Vegeta, we have made it to Planet Earth and we have the greatest welcome." King Vegeta said. Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked around.

"You killed this city without me, didn't you?" Prince Vegeta asked, looking at his father.

"And what if I did? It was where we landed." King Vegeta said.

Prince Vegeta got out of his pod and started to fly somewhere else.

"Why don't we enslave them?" Prince Vegeta asked, looking at the many cities below them. King Vegeta flew up next to him, gazing down as well.

"Fine, son, but, I'm going off to another planet. You can rule the saiyans now." King Vegeta said, flying back to his pod, leaving the planet and saiyans behind him.

Vegeta smiled. "So many lives about to be put to use." Vegeta said. "All of you, go down there and capture or kill all of the earthlings down there." Vegeta ordered.

Then, the saiyans flew down to the city and killing blasts and explosions erupted from the city, just minutes later, the saiyans came back with about fifty earthlings.

"Perfect, now, follow me, we will find a place to settle down." Vegeta said, flying in a random direction. The other saiyans followed, killing the earthlings who screamed and protested, dropping them into the ground below them.

Once they had found an island, Vegeta landed, followed by the saiyans and the surviving earthlings. "The earthlings will start building here. There are plenty of recorses for them to use, now get them to work." Vegeta ordered.

Then, the saiyans threw the earthlings to the ground and they ran to gather materials so they could start building.

* * *

10 years later-

"Vegeta, Freeza is at a planet nearby and may come to this one, we must send forces to stop him." A saiyan said, bowing.

"I will go. I have been through many battles, many to the point to where I have become a super saiyan!" Vegeta said, standing up. "You can send as many of your troops as you want to, but I don't think they have what it takes to become a super saiyan." He finished, dismissing the saiyan.

He went to a field filled with pods, got in one, and went to the planet where his scouter picked up Freeza's power level. But, when he got there, he saw nothing but Freeza dead on the ground and a strange siayan, but it wasn't just any saiyan, he had somehow become a super saiyan.

"Who the bell are you?" Vegeta asked the saiyan.

"My name is Goku. Some call me Kakarot, but only my brother, Raditz." The saiyan said, looking towards Vegeta's direction. "Are you Vegeta? The one who took over Planet Earth?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I'm so pleased you've heard of me. I have heard of you. I know your brother. He was a weakling." Vegeta said, smiling at the fact that Raditz had died at the hands of a namek. "Oh, yes, I watched your fight with him from a distance and watched him die. What a shame to be a saiyan and die to a namek." Vegeta said.

"Why are you here?" Goku asked, finally.

"I was going to kill Freeza because he would have taken control of my place." Vegeta said. "I really should get going, though." Vegeta said, flying back to Earth.

Goku followed and when they got to Vegeta's palace, the blue-haired girl yelled Goku's name and ran to him. Vegeta was displeased by this and stopped her with a blast to the ground in front of her.

"You stay here and don't go anywhere near Kakarot." Vegeta ordered.

"You big jerk! You were flying through space to another planet, got Goku, you already control this planet and you stop me and everyone else from doing anything but serve you and your worthless race!" The blue-haired girl yelled. "And besides, you stink, so go to the shower right now!" The girl yelled.

Vegeta's eyes widened, soon walking into the palace to take a shower.

"Geez, Bulma, you really know how to yell at people." Goku said. He was still in his super saiyan form.

"Now, Goku, what happened to your hair? I thought it was black." Bulma said.

"Oh, I got this new form called super saiyan after my battle with Freeza" Goku said.

Soon, Vegeta came out of the palace to see Bulma and Goku still talking with one another, Goku back in his base form. Bulma turned around, blushing as she looked at Vegeta in his armor all clean.

"Oh why don't you look good? You actually look pretty cute." Bulma said.

"What!? I'm not cute! I'm a great warrior!" Vegeta yelled, looking at Goku. "And I will become a super saiyan." Vegeta finished, flying to destroy another city.

"Haven't you already destroyed enough cities? Stop that!" Bulma shouted, making Vegeta stop and turn around, blushing. He landed, growled, and walked back inside.

* * *

Many years later-

It was late at night when a girl working for the saiyans, walked into a hall leading to Vegeta's son. She didn't know his name, but she saw him walking around with a sword in his back once when the androids came, but that one was from the future, this one is from the present time.

She walked up to his door and slowly made a crack between the door and the wall just big enough for her to peek in and see him. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He was sitting on his bed, looking down to the ground. He never smiled once. She accidentally twisted the doorknob, making enough sound for him to look over in her direction. She quickly hid behind the door, but he completely opened the door and saw her. This was the first time she had seen him close up before, his blue eyes staring her down.

"Why are you here, you'll get spotted by Vegeta." He said.

She hastily jumped to her feet.

"Sorry, I was just wanting to see if I could catch you talking to your father about anything so I could learn what your name is." She said.

"My name is Trunks, and I don't talk with my father unless we are training together. My mother is a different story." Trunks said.

"By the way, who is your mother? I have heard you are half earrhling." She said.

"My mother's name is Bulma. I am trying to figure out how I can stop my father and the other saiyans from terrorising this planet, while keeping a secret from my father." Trunks said.

"What is your secret?" She asked. "Oh, by the way, my name is Mai." She said.

"Mai, I can go super saiyan, but if Vegeta knows that, I will be dead meat." Trunks said.

"Well, I can help you plan a way to do so without exposing your secret, but I would have to get Goku." Mai said.

"Goku is standing right behind you." Trunks said, pointing behind Mai at Goku.

"Why did it take you so long to find me, Trunks?" Goku asked.

Mai turned around suprised that one of the only super saiyans was standing right behind her with his son, Gohan. "Hey, there. We were actually planning with Trunks to defeat Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Well, then why don't we get to work? We only have so much time until Vegeta realises we are doing this." Mai said, turning back around to face Trunks. She knows that this will be hard on Trunks since he is taking out his own father, but it had to be done, and he knew it.

The next morning, something out of the blue happened. Vegeta killed all of the saiyans living on Earth except for Trunks, himself, Goku, and Gohan.

"Father, why did you do that?" Trunks asked, staring at Vegeta with disbelief in his eyes.

"Because, I am releasing the earthlings to live their own lives. I am already a super saiyan, so what is the use of these worthless saiyans and what is the use of a palace if I could just live with Bulma where her parents fled to." Vegeta said, turning to Bulma.

**A/N: so, that one-shot was a bit short, but it was still fun to write, sorry about all the time lapses, I just wasn't able to think of anything, but the main things that I came up with a long with some more details added to add length to the story. As always, make sure to reveiw and tell me what you think of this fanfic.**


End file.
